renesmee meets beth
by funkittycat15
Summary: Renesme and the whole twilight character populations life changes when they meet a girl who they think is human but turns out so much more nothing they never would have thought to be real
1. Chapter 1

Books » Twilight » renesmee meets carmen

Author: funkittycat15

Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 1 - Published: 08-06-14 - Updated: 08-07-14id:10599376

renesmee POV :

I wake up excited , it's my first day at school ! I speed dress while still maintaining to look good I hear groans as I bang on everyone's door " get up its time to get ready it's the first day !" then I get to the last room , Jacobs room ... I love him so much " wake up jakey were gonna be late " Jacob sprints awake rushing to get ready as I go to the kitchen for some breakfast .don't get me wrong human food is good but I love the feeling of fresh warm animal blood flowing down my throat .

" morning everyone let's hurry or we'll be late" Jacob quickly comes down the stairs three at a time while trying to hook his belt the my father chuckles when Jacob asks how late we are .

Edward POV:

renesemee is just too excited for her first day at school were all going back to highschool but it's her first time at public school period .

GOD I HOPE I DON'T DISAPPIONT HER Jacob thinks . I roll my eyes " Jacob it's 4 am we're not late " he gives a surprised look as everyone laughs .

after we arrive the kind lady at the front office kindly checks me out ugh her thoughts are so inappropriate

Jacob POV:

what's with every one staring at us , oh right vampire looks and of course my beautiful nessie

a short growl escapes my throat when I hear " damn they're hot " " no dude she's hot check out the babe with the sexy curly bronze hair " there Lucky besides holding my hand or I'll be in jail for murder

Beth POV:

well it looks I'm not the only new kid at school . I sigh . such a beautiful group . I turn away from the group that is currently getting swooned over by everyone . I roll my eyes . now which way to geometry honors ... this way maybe ?

as I looks down on my Map something hits me hard . I fall to the floor . frightened that it was my fault I quickly spoke quietly " I'm sorry I didn't see u " not even looking at the person I'm to embarrassed to

" Jacob ! you clumsy oaf apologize to the girl " apologize to me ? I thought It was my fault .

" Ok nessie , I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention u ok " he pulls me up .. he pulled me up that equally I mean I'm not an epiphany but I'm no cheer leader .Yes this what I call myself I am fat but if anyone asks I just say fluffy . I finally get a look at the guy . time stops and some thing in me just knows something ...it escapes my lips before entering my mind " werewolf "


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob pov :

she said it loud and clear this girl I've never met before . doesn't smell like me or a vampire but how did she " what "

" werewolf , " she looks at me curiously " are you quiltet tribe " what the hell is going on !

I'm not the only surprised one when she spoke so clearly too quiet for human ears but we heard

Edward pov:

I can read her fine but she's hiding something I can't tell what I quietly walk over to this self conscious girl " hello I'm Edward this is my sister renesmee " " nessie " my daughter corrects me " and that's Bella Jacob Alice Emmet jasper and rosilie "

she's very... what's the word my thoughts interrupted by her voice " vampires " she says clearly

THAT EXPLAINS THEIR BUEUTY OR I'M JUST STUPID AND THESE ARE VERY PALE MODELS she thought

" uh "

renesmee giggles " oh that's so funny your funny what's your name ? "

WHY WOULD SUCH PRETTY PPL CARE ABOUT ME OR MY NAME NONE THE LESS I NEED TO BE MYSELF BREATH " I'm beth "

nessie POV:

such a strange girl but I'm intrigued how is she so smart " what a pretty name "

" thanks " she replies shyly " can I ask u something ... are u some kind of hybrid "

silence ...how is this girl I mean is she human ?

suddenly the bell rings and she just nods and looks to the floor while getting to class quickly

how weird


	3. Chapter 3

at lunch

Beth POV:

I walk into the huge lunchroom and I feel like everyone's staring at me although I know nobody would I mean I'm just the new fugly chick in school . sigh . I go over to a table in the darkest area of the lunch room . by myself . ah the serneness of being lonely . I start unzipping my lunch bag and take out a power bar and start munching on it while reading

I got so lost in the book I didn't realise when someone sat by me , I can feel them not. phisically but I feel their presence near me ... Lol funny who'd wAnna sit by you . I looked up to see the externally pretty girl from earlier wow she actually make brown eyes look good where as on my it's ugly .. more like I'm ugly . " um hello " " hello " she chimes I look around the table and its full of the new kids well I called them vampire and the tan guy next to what's her name nessie yeah the wolf there staring at me esspashally that Edward guy again slips my lips " are you listening in on my thoughts " they all looked surprised , embarrassed I blush looking back to my book as I mumble " sorry "

after a long awkward lunch I go to gym . gosh it's hot today we're playing dodge ball my favorite game when suddenly I see that Emmet guy throws one the wham right to my face my glasses flying off my face far into the field being stepped on the crack of my glasses Is the last thing I remember hearing ...

I wake up I'm in a very bright open house on a ...hospital bed ... Oh I died bout time . gosh God took u long enough to take my suicidal attempts seriously... I feel something it's cold in here but hey I like the cold

" she's awake " I look at the voice and I see the beautiful models yet again

Edward I think that's right has a small smirk on his face .

" is she ok ? " he looks at me . God I hope I'm not in one of those hospital robes that would be embarrassing . did he just chuckle . I knew it vampire you think your funny eh reading ppls minds hmp that's just rude , and embarrassing . like I said rude so would u please leave my head it's jacked up enough thank you

he gasps " she knows " everyone stares at me . Oh look family I brought home dinner nice and plump no one will miss her no one knows her. I imagined Emmet saying

" where vaggitariens" oh good the suck animal blood great it's not that easy is it God can't just have blood thirsty vamps kidnap me no the have to be human lovers . there's that smug smile again . you think I'm funny don't you

"Beth are you ok " nessie asks me why is she so nice and pretty ..." I'm fine ... hey where's the mutt " the pretty blond laughs at that . Oh look the wolf is back " you know u shouldn't treat nessie like a child she loves u us know and she is quite curious . "

they look at me like I'm crazy as the wolf and the hybrid couple blush " excuse me where's the bathroom " I get up

" down the hall to the right " the leader I think " thank you doc " wait how did I know he's a doc why do I know all this stuff I walk awkwardly to the bathroom

Edward POV:

" we need to find out who this girl is "

" she knows like everything " " what do we do "

" we talk to her ask her what she is and how she knows these things "

she enters the room once more I don't know how but we just became quick friends

latter that night nessie asks if beth can spend the night I agreed

over this week we learn a lot about beth and how casually she visits us

one night beth comes over " daddy! " nessie shouts from upstairs just as I was about to go up there " never mind Beth got it !"

I'm afraid my little girl is growing up

" I smell blood " uh oh blood whose


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Beth POV :

I explain to nessie what a period is and she is gratefully for the help ...

tonight's the night it's the football game ...

" you ready for the game tonight " " of course I'm so excited " nessie says in such a cheerful voice . she's so pretty and nice and I wish I was her . Idk what it is but I'm Drawn to her in a way I mean I've experimented my sexuality before I guests fcat I could call myself bi but oh man how could I think such a thing she has Jake

" your gonna watch me right " what oh right the game " um white I'll try to come hey I um I gtg if I don't get home soon I can't go ... bye nessie " I hug her good bye before I leave

that evening at the game

R POV:

where is she I don't see her anywhere maybe she didn't come . I can't find her I'm looking desperately while I cheer . and there's the mascot he's so funny dancing with us cheerleaders " wooohoooo " I cheer when the mascot picks me up and tosses me in the air and catching me

while we're sitting on the bench my friend dares me " I dare you to kiss the mascot " " what?" " c'mon know one knows who he is but I bet he's hot and strong he just threw you and caught u like that and you know you liked it " I roll my eyes " no way " " as c'mon if u kiss him I'll kiss Tommy jenks" she makes a gross face " ugh fine I'll do it "" yes! tell me if he's a good kisser when your done "

I walk up to the mascot talking his paw and bringing him behind the bleachers " can I see your face " he shakes his giant wolf head no I put my hand on the head and pull it brought to reveal his rosey lips " I wAnna try something " he mouths ok I lean forward and the kiss begans

wow this feels amazing such soft lips yet so strong a tingling feeling fills my body and I love it

mascot POV:

I deepen the kiss and somewhere in that time I feel all tingly so wrong yet so right .she puts her arms around my wolf neck I pull her closer as this amazing kiss continues forever . No this is wrong it feels great but I can't do this to nessie .I gentally pull away she slightly whines

" that was amazing I wish I knew who you were " I shake my head while covering my lips with the wolf face mask I hug nessie gently as Jake comes storming near me

" get your hands off my girl u perv " Jake yells at me I quickly release her and back up

" Jake it's ok I kissed him " him ? oh great she thinks I'm a guy

" What why you don't even know who he is "

" idc you said you'd do anything for me right " she pouts

" Yeah babe whatever you want "

" I want you to kiss him like u kiss me "

What me kiss Jake him kiss me if my face was red with nessie it's a tomato now

he sighs " is that what you want " " yes do it now and I mean make it juicy "

" Ok " he walks twards me " sorry man " my mask is lifted enough to see my lips and presses his against mine forcefully shoving his tongue in playing with mine his hand is suddenly near my crotch I panic and knee him in the well you know

" aww ah it ouch " he grabs my shirt and punches me in the face through my mask I fall to the floor and he's suddenly on top of the pinning me Down as nessie yells at him " don't kill him "

" who the hell is this son of a ..." he pulls my mask off...


	5. Chapter 5

R POV :

I gasp as I see my best friend on the floor with a bloody nose under Jacob " Jake get off her "

he gasped as he realised who it was apologizing frantically

" I'm ok please don't look at me I'm sorry nessie "

I hug her " why didn't you tell me .." " I'm sorr" I interrupt " your such a good kisser " she's shocked

I giggle " see us latter beth" " bye nessie "f

Beth pov:

I'm thinking about the best two kisses I've ever had 1 was with renesmee 2 was with Jacob ...as much as I hate to admit it I loved them both of them in a semi romantic way but I couldn't come between their imprint that would be evil . .I could never .

Oh here I am home sweet home ...I guess ..

I look around my put together home .. it's complicated really I live under the school ...I live in a cave deep into the catacombs the stench is fetched but it's something I can live with ..well I have lived with and there's not really a rat problem but that's thanks to my cat boots and what a fat cat he is ...soft black fluffy fur with white fur on his stomach ching paws and chest . with back paws the shape of rabbits feet and beautiful mesmerizing gold eyes with a tint of green ...and other then the couple's he's the only thing on earth I trust enough to love ." bootsy here kitty kitty kitty I'm home " here he comes prancing down the hall pouncing into my arms . I pet his soft fur as I lay in my makeshift bed and drift off to sleep .

next day

I wake up to my radio playing

" wake up in the morning feeling like pedidy"

I start to sing along " grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city !"

I get up singing along moving my hips to the beat while getting ready for the day .

" I gotta go to work today boots I'll see u later have fun killing some rats " I swiftly climb out of one of the exits by an abandoned building and I run to the bus stop I'm on my way to work when I see a familiar car by the bus I quickly pull up my hoodie . I arrive at work I slip into my uniform fix my hair and I'm working .

It starts getting dark out and its close to closing time .working here at maid la ta cafe is fun but I wish the uniform wasn't so ... provocative ... I'm glad no one from school comes here .. then I see half the football team come in .. spoke too soon .

the group sits at one of my booths just great ... I walk up to them menues in hand " hello welcome to maid la ta I'm beth I'll be your server tonight " then I continue saying the register things like we'll blah blah is the main dish tonight stuff like that ugh I'm so embarrassed . this can't get any worse . then I spoke too soon yet again one of there drinks drops and on its way down spills all over my uniform my white thin topped uniform ... I bend over to pick up the glass " it's ok I got it " I say just then I felt an hand on my but I straighten up quickly and dismiss my self . then finally finally they leave then I get to leave ..

I get changed then make my way home " boots I'm home " I open turn on my phone and see I've been mentioned in a Facebook comment that's strange like no one knows me .I decide not to check it out I'm too tired I turn on my radio and go to sleep neighbors at my side . he's my little protector . I giggle at that . then I doze off

" you little ! " slap slap slap across my face I sit there in the basement naked hungry tired and bruised " move babe it's my turn to punish her for being alive " slap . there's a yank on my hair as the man beats and rapes me I scream in pain . the dream fades and another memory appears .

a pale man with black hair in a robe approaches me " is this the girl u reported " " yes she's strong and she's well idk what she is but it's not good for us " a light flashes from my body and the setting changes . I'm running deep into the woods away away from everyone . I stop when I see a big truck on the road a out to run over a kitten I swipe it up quickly dashing away from the road . again the scene changes . " haha hello little girl arnt you pretty " a dark man says " she's so pretty I say we shouldn't let her go to waist " the other says I scream again I'm in pain .

I wake up gasping . I sigh and get ready for another day of work ...


	6. Chapter 6

aro pov:

" find her search everywhere sniff her out investigate every living creature untill you find her I will have her I need her . all her power will be mine now go ! "

half the guard vanishes to continue the search ... I go to my private room where a picture of her as a child sits . " I will have you my beauty I will have you and I will create my own hybrids with you I will use your power I don't know what you are but I know your are more powerful then anyone will ever know . I will find you and you will be mine Beth "...

Jacob pov:

kids at the reserve have been phasing like crazy again the youngest now is 12 . this is taking too much time from nessie but it's my responsibility as alpha .

SAM WHAT'S WRONG I JUST PHASED

MY SON HE'S HIM VAMPIRES TOOK HIM IT WAS A SNEAK ATTACK

TRACE THE SCENT EVERYONE

ITS GONE I CAN'T SMELL ANYTHING JUST PAUL

YEAH AND A HINT OF VAMPIRE

YEAH BUT IT DISAPPEARE

OK I WILL CUNSULT THIS WITH THE CULLENS I thought as I ran to the cullens place

I quickly phased and pulled on my sweats

" Edward read my mind " I think over the conversation I had with the pack just as the little pixie drops another vase God what is it this time

" the vuturri they're searching for someone someone major powerful and they they just disappeared ! "

I start growling " they took Sam's son that's why they disappeared !"

" we need to be on high alert they're watching us "Edward said " and we can't find them because they have scent camouflage "

well damn were screwd

a few weeks later

renesmee POV:

me beth and Jake are at Jake's place having a " talk "

" I'm confused so we're kinda gonna have a three way kissing thing going on " Beth asked

" yep we all like each other so why not " I try to reason

" So wait this means I have two gfs " Jake implies

" yep "

" What ? " Beth is so cute when she's confused

I roll my eye and just kiss her licking her tongue sends vibrations through my body as I put my arms around her neck she hesitantly puts hers around my waist pulling me closer I add my weight to hers making her fall backwards on the coach still making out I slightly rub myself against her a soft moan escapes us both

" Damn that's hot " I roll my eyes at Jacob releasing the kiss and getting up

"your so easy " Beth joins me and high fives me " gets him every time " we both giggle away

suddenly there's knocking on the door" come in Seth "

Beth gasps and whispers " he's cute " I giggle again

Seth walks up to Beth studying her carefully

Beth smiles and starts singing " you make me , fell like a teenage dream "

seth makes the girliest scream ever and grabs her hand pulling her up to his room upstairs

" well that elevated quickly " I sigh" please say they imprinted "

" nope " he poped at the p

seth POV:

she's so pretty and nice and she likes my kind of music were playing guitar hero the game I am boss at and singing along to the song

" your a real touch cookie with a long history , of breakin little hearts like the one in me "

she sings perfectly idk who she but I like her

we're sitting on my bed playing blackjack

" can I ask u something " " sure " I answer

" are you gay ?" I hear Jake and nessie laughing downstairs

" um no I'm not "

" really . Ok so u know how I know random things right "

" Yeah " what's she getting at

" well I know who you imprint is in the future "

" really who tell me !"

" well he's not born yet "

there's the laughter again what did she say he " he!?"

she starts laughing " that's not funny "

" sure it is ! "

" ha ha ha laugh away but I'm gonna get you ! "

" ooh I'm sooo scared of the big bad wolf " she says sarcastically

I grab her pick her up and start tickling her " I'm gonna eat you rawr!"

" ahhh " she squeals giggling every other word " ah Seth " giggles " ahhh stop stop "

"nope !" I tickle her more as she squeals I put her on the bed and grab her feet she's in hysterics this is great

I then her the tapping sound of rain then I hear a clap of thunder

she jumps into my arms shaking " they're they're coming to get me "

" who "

she's hyperventilating now " the cold ones in robes "

" Jake ! " he rushes in

" get the pack get all the cullens here now the vulturi there coming for her "


	7. Chapter 7

beth pov :

they're here they've seen me I have to go I gotta get away I put them in danger

" don't worry about us why's does the vulturi want you "

I'm shaking slightly goose bumps run up my arm from the name " I I I don't know "

" they're coming in the winter same field again they bring the whole enchilada plus some new powerful recruits "

" how we're u able to see " " omg idk but when I'm around her I can see werewolves "

" I'm sorry you guys can't fight for me I'm just a stupid human "

" No your my best friend I'm not letting them take you besides they want me and my family too so it's not just you "

" are you sure I mean I could just run away it took them 6 years to find me I'll find a better place to hide "

" woah the vulturri have been after you for six years "

" No my whole life but it's been six years since the last time they caught me "

" the next question is why do they want you , dear would you mind if I ran some tests on you "

insight if it helps them " sure but can some friends come with me and music "

" sure is that'll make you comfortable "

" also I mean I know I'm asking a lot seeing how it's my fault your in danger but could in not be in one of those robes it's embarrassing " I feel my cheeks get hot thinking about it

" that's fine "

" I'll come with " Seth volunteers

" me and Jake too" aw nessie

" Ok "

" Ok well escort you home to pick up your clothes and personal belongings and to speak to your mother "

" No!, I mean she's not home and I'll go by myself my place is a mess "

" sorry but I'll have to call her and with your life endanger you need an escort "

well damn I sign" fine who's coming with me "

seth volunteers again

why did he have to be so cute I sigh again while he drives to the school

" So where's your house " he says parking

" well I don't have a house but I live under the school "

" your homeless " he gives me a sad pittied look

" I'm houseless not homeless " I protest and lead him to my home

boots sniffs at the new stranger and licks his hand in approval as I pack up everything I own and grab boots " ok let's go "

" your badass "

" excuse me ?"

" your just awesome "

" um ok .."

we get back and everyone's in the room

" Ok you need to tell us everything "

I sigh and play through my whole life to them

there were gasps and crying and lots and lots of hugs

" Idk how I escaped them or what that light was or meant but I am sorry I didn't tell you why I'm so jacked up will you forgive me "

" of course we love you your practically family "

" thanks "

Carlisle takes some blood and analyzes how quickly my body heals I haven't really noticed the rapid healing

" well she's got more chromosomes then all of us and and her blood type is extremely rare she's defiantly something but we just don't know what yet Beth I'd like to run more tests please some physical tests "

I groan " like what "

" testing your strength agility mentality and ability "

" Ok let's do this "


	8. Chapter 8

day one strength tests

emmet pov:

" Ok I'll start you off with 100lb " she lifts it like nothing " ok about her hundred " again like a feather " ok 1 ton "

she gulps " lift this car "

she lifts it like she's picking up her cat which is hard not to try to eat

" 2 tons 2 cars " I lift the other car and set it on top of the other

she can lift that too God damn what is she

we spent all lifting more and more her high score is 100 ton

she's insanely Strong

day 2

jasper pov:

I'm testing her strength in taking a hit

" Ok I'll go easy on you " I swing she dodges

" how are you supposed to measure her fighting strength if she doesn't get a blow at her "emmet has a point

I swing and she doesn't dodge but takes it like nothing what the hell

we do this all day she bearelly bruises and I'm the sore one

day 3

real combat

she throws a blow at my arm and I scream in agony my right arm flies over 10 miles away how is she so powerful

" ahhh I'm so sorry "she zooms off and in a blink of an eyes she's back with my arm that's faster then Edward no wonder she escaped the vulturies grasp

day4

Edward :

she's faster then me she 10x my speed maybe more she's stronger then Emmet blows a punch better then jasper and she's more flexible then Alice and she's starting to block me out of her mind and she's immune to our powers when she wants to be she can also boost our powers what is she

day5

renesmee POV :

" come on give her a break she's been through enough please just let us go to the beach it'll be safe enough with Jake and Seth and obviously Beth please " I give them my super cute pout that they can resist

" Oh ok but carefully" thanks daddy

" Yes thanks nessie thanks dad I mean Edward I meant Edward I'm so sorry I didn't meant to say that " her face gets the cutest tomato color ever

"it's ok dear "

" c'mon boys let's go "

" wait wait wait " uh oh Alice

" I am picking out your outfits no if ands or buts "

" how bad can it be " Beth hasn't gotten dolled up yet she doesn't know better

" Oh you'll learn "

we finally get to the beach

everyone on the beach stops to gaze at me and Beth in our bathing suits

Beth blushes yet again she's so cute

we go way out into the ocean to where the beach looks like a small dot

" I think I saw something " Beth says diving in

I follow her and we see bright green hair and a pink mermaid tail omg a mermaid they're real

" wait don't go " how the hell is she talking underwater

.the beautiful mermaid pauses and stares at Beth " can u take us to that cave so we can talk "

the mermaid nods and we all follow her into a pretty cave that we can breath in

" I'm nessie this is Jake Seth and Beth what's your name "

" marina"

" Hi Marina can I ask you a favor there's some very bad ppl trying to get my friend Beth here and if you could look out for vampires swimming in your matters if you could warn us "

" sure but on one condition "she glances at Beth " I want her to be my slave for 2 hours one day a week every week "

" What ?"

" Ok deal " she shakes the mermaids hand

the pretty mermaid blushes "starting now " " ok what do you want me to do "

" lift me out of the water and take me to that area then I will turn into human then I'll tell you the rest when we get there "

" Ok " she does what she's told

we can't see them but God we can hear them

seth and Jake start getting ancy and they're whining I sigh " I suppose we could go watch "

" Yes ! " " thanks "

after two hours

" you have the merpeaples complete alliance " the mermaid says " I must go now see you next week "

she leaves and we all look at Beth

" girls gotta do what a girl's gotta do y'all what have done the same for me "

turns out that mermaid was the queen but she was only 18

we get home and were lectured by my dad ugh


	9. Chapter 9

beth pov :

" come on you gotta let me go to work " I actually like that place

" you can go if renesmee and leah works there too "

" deal " " deal" " what ?"

I take the girls to my work and show them how to do a good job and how to put the uniform on

" ohh it's so sexy I love it " nessie chimes

" it had to be girly "

" Ok let's do this !"

after work we went back to the cullens in our uniforms another lecture from Edward and some flirting from Jake and Seth and a very long night of sleeping

in my dream

a beautiful women was in front of me " hello who are you "

is was faded white around her and she's wearing a white dress and I think I see something white behind her but I can't tell what she has long curly blond hair and bright faded blue eyes

" I'm your mother " mom ,I start crying she's so beautiful and her voice is like honey sweet sweet honey

a man's voice appears it husky and deep but bittersweet seductive " and I am your father " there's based black around him and he's in a black suit with striking black hair and red velvet eyes

" Mom dad but your dead " I'm so confused

" were not dead dead but we are and always will be with you and so will your sisters and brothers"

" I I have siblings " I cry from joy endless joy " yes lust and love are the eldest twin sisters "

two bountiful teenage looking girls appear one in pink one in dark purple lust with my father on the dark side and love with my mother on the light side "but what about my brothers "

two handsome twin boys appear slightly younger then the eldest sisters " courage and revenge "again one in the dark side and one on the light

I can't help but wounded what Am I

" What am I mother what side do I belong on the dark or the light how come I've never met any of you before "

" we cannot tell we must go "father says

" when will I see you again "

" when you transform " mother says

transform into what , and what's with the dark side and the light side

who and what Am I what will I turn into what will I become when will I see my family again

" Beth Beth wake up what's wrong " I wake up to renesmee in my arms and my face soaked with tears

" I'm ok it's ok I just I just met my family " I smile


	10. Chapter 10

Halloween

Beth POV:

just about 2 months till they come to get me I've been training like crazy I'm exhausted

and marina sure is a hand full but her culture is so interesting in intrigued really I love learning new things and he language is just an addition to my list

I know every known language to man and vampire and more but the one language I have yet to accomplish is romance and animal

well I think it's about time to get out from under the covers I jump out of bed and grab my bathroom bag and head to the bathroom in my towel and robe

after my shower I wrap myself in the towel and start my routine

I go to put my clothes on and its not there " aw man !" I must have forgotten them ,I hit myself in the forehead for being so forget full

I peek out the door , look right no one's there , look left empty space, slowly step out

wack ! I'm knocked to the floor " ugh it's not my day "

Seth POV:

I walk out of my room and I knock someone over I look down and Beth is on the floor still wet from her shower in nothing but a towel , I feel my cheeks heat up

I naturally look at her chest ,the towel slipped a little and I can see half of her plump right boob, about a 48 D , wow

I look lower at her long sexy legs , then I look back up to her face before tempting myself too much I see her lips move , oh she's talking " huh "

" I said " she said getting up " don't stare at me you pervert !" I see her sexy leg get closer and her foot is zoomed right into my face ruining my chance at seeing anything else as I'm suddenly flying through what is that oh walls

Beth POV:

" PERVERT " I run off into my temporary room (while I'm with the cullens ).

I continue my routine and go down stairs for breakfast

" Beth " I cringe at his voice " that was uncalled for he was badly hurt you know "

I sigh " yes sir sorry sir " I say as I sit at the island and esme bless her rock motherly hear set a plate full of food in front of me

" thank you " I wish I can call her nana ,I send Edward my question ,would she like it if I call her nana ,he nods

" um nana thank you for being so motherly with me well that goes to all of y'all we'll the girls I mean " although I do see Alice as an aunt and emmet as a brother but the rest of the guys as fathers

my thoughts are interrupted by esme giving me a hug as cold as it is I feel the love " I love you too nana"

that made her real happy she's literally the sweetest person ever

right when I finish my breakfast my plans for trading where ignored

" Oh no your not your coming with us were going shopping! " Alice chimed

" for what ? " What could I possibly need

" hello it's Halloween we need costumes ! " she squeals hyperly

I sigh yet again" ok fine "

we get back from shopping in our costumes , why is everyone staring at me oh right these costumes are too sexy !

I see Seth he's staring at me " I see you've healed "

" Huba huba huba"he says druling

" your such a dirty doggie" I say in a teasing voice

" bottle here kitty kitty kitty " boots jumps into my arms as I pet him " I got something for you bootsie " I set him down he sits and I take out his costume and bend over to put it on him right " awwww your audorible"

" seth" Edward says warningly

" sorry I'm gonna take a shower " he says sadly walking away

" A COLD ONE HAHAHA" Emmet roars

" Emmet " rosilie scolds and hits him across the back of his head

it was a long night we went to a party but only two things stood out to me

a girl in an angel costume and a boy in a demon one both seeming so familiar


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas day at the icy field

Beth POV :

I can feel there presence they're getting closer I stick to my plan sacrifice myself for my friends and my allies

I have to protect them

we see them now they're surrounding us

" they've grown " Edward points out

" Yes yes we have now you have something we want "

Edward Bella and Jake hold onto nessie I'm hidden behind them

" well get her another time but right now we want her " he points his cold pale finger right at me

" and If you give her to me I will return this mutt " he shoves Sam son into the front an alarm of growls are behind me

" give us the boy and well both leave in peace " Edward tries to bargain

" No no no it's a fair trade if I don't get her you will witness this boy's punishment for attacking one of the vulturri " a vampire puts his mouth near the boys neck

" papa ! " the boy cries

Sam growls and is about to prance

" STOP , I'll go don't hurt him don't hurt any of them " I step forward walking into the middle " let him go "

" Beth no !" nessie cries out " I give her a smile that says I'll miss you

me the boy and a vampire are in the middle of the field the vampire let's him go I hug the young boy sending a message from touch ( run run as fast as you can) I thought to him crying

" thank you miss " he cries into my chest " go " I whisper

he runs to his father

the vampire grabs my arms and holds them behind my back as the cold pale man from my memories steps towards me with an evil grin grabbing my chin making me look at him " I've got you now my love "

" kill them all "

" nooo" I cry " run everyone " they can't hear me then I see the bad vampire go after all my friends then idk what but something in me shins I'm shining

a flash of light blasts from my heart and white feathered giant wings sprout out of my back pushing those around me 5 miles away from me

I'm in the air now and blue flames are surrounding my body

I fly to my friends " run and never look for me " my voice echoes and I transport all of them to safe places all around the earth

I set a flame to the ground near the vulturri and I hide


	12. Chapter 12

two years later

boots POV :

I've watched over Beth since she was 5 and she just left me there with hungry vamps

when I find that girl I am gonna give her a piece of my mind how dare she leave me

I finally give in and call her parents

I know what your thinking a cat calling and angels parents funny right well I'm not just a cat a handsome one at that but I am her guardian pet and she left me and I can't find her !

" she's at the tip of mt Everest I'll transport you there "

I'm suddenly right next to Beth Ok this will freak her out but I gotta

" how dare you leave me with hungry vampires it took me two years to find you two years after all we've been through you left me-ow "

" boots you talk , oh boots I missed you so much " she holds me tight

" Yes I can talk I'm supposed to be your pet guardian I am such a failure now listen up your mother said she wants you to find the cullens and defeat the vulturri"

" deafeat the vulturri ? I can't kill I can only protect "

" can't kill yet you see your in your Angel form you foundered why you where on neither the light or dark side well it's because your the legendary hybrid 50percent Angel 50percent demon you just haven't unlocked your demon side yet "

" cool "

" and 100percent pure power "

" wow that's awesome how do I unlock my demon side "

" well you unlocked your Angel form by showing powerful love and bravery I'm guessing to get the demon form you gotta show extremism anger and fury "

" Ok where do I find the first friend "

" right here " I spit out a shinny gold cell phone that has an angel wing on one side and a demon wing on the other

" we and thanks" she wipes it

" Ok your mom will send you the destination of the closest allie or friend , most of them will be in mini prisons from the vulturri the vulturri made these prison just for each of the cullens and they figured out there strength is in number so they sepperated them "

" Sam Emily and their son kai are in gumdel nepel asia that's pretty close I mean flying

distance "

" by the way your angelic/demonic name is titainia "

" Oh ok cool "


	13. Chapter 13

beth pov :

I'm right by the enemy base just kidding or am I

I'm at the prison they're holding Sam Emily and kai in planning my next move

" go in in your human form "

"What then they'll smell me how do I hide my scent "

" Oh right click on the app that says camo itll spray you bidding your scent but it won't hide your angelic power you need to be human you'll still be able to heal and kill or you know what use tH training from two years ago "

" mkay " I follow his instructions and I sneak in there's a guard in the front and I rip off his head and leave him as I continue through the corridor take out another four

I finally see Sam and Emily in two separate jail cells

" shhhh it's ok it's me Beth " I unlock the cells " where's your son "

Emily Cries and Sam even does too " thank you soo much Beth for saving my son and us "

" gosh I haven't saved you yet where is he "

"he's in that room there's five guards there "

" Ok you stay here I'm going to get him "

" thank you thank you thank you " Emily chants in a raspy voice

again I take out the five set them in the pile with the tigers and I set them on fire

" hey Emily u ok you look pale "

she gives me a sad look " oh " it's all I could say

" um what now u guys hungry I saw some tigers about a mile north "

Kai gives me a hug and doesn't let go "pretty Angel save my life mama and papas too thank you Angel "

tears roll down my cheek " this is my responsibility and I'll protect you all of you "

" beth your sister lilly is coming to take care of them and house all the wolves and they're families untill everyone's safe "

" who's Lilly "

love he mouths " oh right ok hey guys my big sister Is coming to protect you she's an angel like me right "

" right "

" did that cat just talk "

" No !" um let's get you to some hunting grounds "

hours later

" Hi I'm Lilly I'm here to take you to my house I promise you will be very safe "

" it's ok kai she's my sister shell keep you safe I have to go find the rest of the pack ok I'll come visit "

it hurts a little that I have to give up my sister when this is my first time meeting her but it has to be done

she nods an gives me a loving smile

on to my next mission to a different country


	14. Chapter 14

it's been a few months now and I've found about half the pack with they're families

mission objective northern Ireland Carlisle emmet and Seth

I find them in a cave wrestling what else bears

" hey guys " I wave naturally

suddenly they're all in my face " no it's me Beth "

" prove it" emmet sneers

I kiss Seth

" it's her "

" I don't believe it " emmet says " what did you do when I saw you naked "

"you didn't see me naked Seth did and I was in a towel btw and I kicked him in the face and called him a pervert " Seth blushes and Emmet roars with laughter

" took us long enough to find us kid "

" missed you too "

" am I late ?" Lilly my sister asks

just then Seth stares at her and her at them and I can feel the shift in gravity " oh no no no not my sister I didn't even get to know her yet this so isn't fair "

"sorry can't control it , hi I'm Seth "

" I'm Lilly the Angel of love "

" ugh! Carlisle please say you have some info "

" well Alice and rose are about a state away in a cell we just escaped two hours ago and renesmee and Jake had a son an he's with esme "

" they had a kid "

I wish I was there

" Ok can one of you take me to rose and Alice while the others go with my sis to a safe refuge "

" ill take you there you to go relax I wAnna see my rose "

" Oklets go"

we break Alice and rose out and I take them to the refuge

seth and Lilly at goo goo eyes now and my mom sent my Angel brother connor to give extra help and to help Carlisle research

as I head out to search for more friends I get a phone call " Beth my love a sexy demon girl says she's your sister and we need your assistance in the ocean "

" Ok marina I'm on my way " I sigh I'm so tired


	15. Chapter 15

I'm deep deep in the ocean swimming towards one of the caves marina showed me

the sea life is beautiful , blue pink orange and yellow sea coral , green seaweed clams with beautiful white and the super rare black pearls

I approach the cave and I see my sister with marina

" Beth we've found a hidden part of the cave that has crystals magical crystals "

" Yes and that's why father sent me" she hugs me " btw hello little sister I'm lola " she playfully licks my ear

Ok that's a little weird although she is lust " I'm beth and its nice to finally meet you I hope some wolf doesn't steal you from me "

she laughs " that's funny I don't fall in love I make love anyway none of us can pick up the crystals do u think you could "

" I guess I'll try " I follow them to a room filled with beautiful crystals "wow they're dazzling "

I pick one up its cold against my skin but I feel myself being filled with energy

" I feel so much more awake "

" just as I thought it gives you energy "

" What is this "

" a magical crystal now grab bunch so me and Randy ,our brother can make you some weapons"

" Ok " I start picking as much as possible

they're so pretty so I figured while I was here keep some crystals grab some pearls and some pretty shells and I'll make something myself

I get a message on my mission phone and it has an address on it .

" hey sis I got a new mission wAnna come with "

"sure bye marina I'll see you later " she winks and leaves with me

" So what's it like " I ask while we're flying high in the sky

" What like "

" idk being a demon living with the family "

" Oh it's fun I used to have Connor and Lilly wrapped around my fingers "

" how so "

" well I'd get them to accidentally do something bad by telling them it would help someone they were so gullible " she giggles

" that's mean "

" it's funny and I wind up feeling guilty for them and take the blame they're so cute "

" What about Randy what's he like "

" well let's just say me and him are inseparable were the pranksters in the family "

" Oh that's cool"

" I kinda miss Lilly she's all ways with that stupid wolf Damon imprint "

" he can't control it and I think it's sweet "

" hey just promis me if u ever get imprinted on you gotta let me tease him with you "

" Ok I promis " as if anyone would imprint on me it feels so weird not being so alone anymore it's nice but different

but me getting imprinted on that's ridiculous I've never had a bf even if I did get imprinted on I wouldn't know what to do

" where here " she said stopping

" who's here "

" everyone else were looking for except esme Jake nessie and their son "

" Ok let's do this !"


End file.
